Slight discomfort
by Misura
Summary: [AEAU] Ishizu makes an interesting discovery about Yami and Mahado during a rather boring afternoon. [YamiMahado]


Slight discomfort

-

Warnings/notes : Yami/Mahado (Dark Magician), slightly silly, canon-based Ancient Egyptian AU, oocness (Ishizu).

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. My interpretation of the working of the Millennium Necklace ('the Necklace for a thousand years') is completely personal and not based on specific canon-information.

written at 25th may 2004, by Misura, as a birthday-present for Kaira-chan.

_italics_ = Ishizu's visions

Please note that this fic does not intend to give a proper representation of life in Ancient Egypt.

----------

Ishizu was surprised to find herself still awake after three hours of discussing the projected amounts of grain that were to be harvested in various provinces of Lower Egypt during the next few weeks. Of course, she understood why it was necessary for the Pharaoh to know these numbers, so that he could assure there wouldn't be a shortage of food anywhere, but surely the reports from the various governors didn't have to take two -hours- to be read?

By law, all that was required was a -short-, accurate listing of everything that was still in store, as well as an estimation of what would be needed the upcoming months. Somehow though, the reports always ended up being terribly long-winded and anything but short, including complaints about theft, shortages, lazy workers and what not.

And Yami, dutiful as he was, refused to have his secretaries write out a summary, claiming that he might miss Something Important that way. Ishizu had no idea what that Something Important was supposed to be, really, and she doubted if Yami did. Still, he -was- the Pharaoh, so it wouldn't do to call him a stiff-necked idiot. Or fall asleep in the middle of a council-session. Though it definitely would be an easy thing to do.

" 'The province of Nabu further humbly asks permission to point out that due to an unexpected raise in the population of several village, basic building-materials such as bricks are in high demand, which has resulted in - ' "

Karimu was about the only person who still looked fresh, probably because he actually had something to do, even if it was just reading out a report. The rest of the council looked about as ready to doze off as Ishizu felt, even Seto, who normally wouldn't show any sign of being a mere human in front of the rest of them.

Well, if even the almighty Highpriest was looking tired, surely it would be all right for her to shut her eyes for a moment? Of course she wouldn't actually -sleep-, but ... just to give her eyes a little rest. Surely nobody would object to that, if anyone would even notice?

_"I thought he'd -never- stop. Seriously, Yami, that guy's not human! -Nobody- can go on for -six- hours straight without a single pause to breathe or to have a drink."_

_Mahado strolled into the private quarters of the Pharaoh, as if he belonged there. Or at least had visited them often enough to be familiar with them. Well, he -had- been Yami's tutor for quite a long time after all. Though most of the lessons took place in the temple or the palace-library._

_"Karimu has a lot of stamina and a keen eye to pick up subtleties and hidden meanings behind written words," Yami replied. There was something to his tone of voice that suggested to Ishizu that these words too had some sort of hidden meaning, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was._

_"Are you saying that I have no stamina?" Mahado demanded. He sounded plaintive, not at all like an advisor adressing his Pharaoh, or a tutor speaking to his pupil._

_"You were the one complaining about a meagre six hours being too long for you to keep concentrated," Yami pointed out, with a slight grin._

_"I was merely saying that your governors should learn to be more to the point in their reports. And less whiny," Mahado defended himself. "I have plenty of stamina. As you should know."_

_Ishizu had that odd sense of missing half the message again, of being deaf to half of the words that were exchanged here. Yami seemed to get Mahado's meaning just fine though, if the smirk on his face was any indication._

_"Hmmm. The first isn't exactly something I can do anything about right now," Yami mused. "As to the second ... perhaps you could refresh my memory a little? Or isn't your stamina up to that after all?"_

_"Oh, I think I've got more than enough energy left to make you eat those words," Mahado retorted. If Ishizu hadn't known better, she could have sworn he was being ... flirtatious?_

_"Do you, now?" Yami purred. Ishizu did a double-check, but she still came up with the same result : 'purring' was the most accurate description of the sound Yami was making. _

_Just like 'stalking' was the most accurate description of the way Yami moved over to Mahado, who was hovering on the threshold of what Ishizu guessed to be the bedroom. She had never been there, really, so for all she knew, it might be nothing more shocking than Yami's private work-room._

_"Yes," Mahado said. Which didn't seem to be -just- the answer to Yami's mostly rhetorical question, considering it prompted Yami to carelessly drop his robe to the floor and reach out to remove Mahado's as well._

_"Between the two of us, I am willing to concede that perhaps six hours -was- a little long for a council-session. I definitely feel in need of doing something more ... relaxing currently." Yami gently pushed Mahado in the direction of the part of his quarters that Ishizu still hadn't been able to identify with certainty._

_"Your wish is my command, oh Pharaoh." Mahado pulled Yami along, apparently finding Yami's movement too slow for his taste. Yami smiled._

_They -did- enter a bedroom. And a pretty luxurious one too, from what Ishizu could see. Which was only logical, considering it belonged to the Pharaoh._

_She kept watching as they kissed, in a way that suggested they had had quite a lot of practice at it. After a while, the rest of their clothes landed on the floor too, as they moved to the bed, without breaking their embrace._

Ishizu shot awake, her cheeks aflame. Due to her sudden movement, Shimon, who had been sitting snoring next to her, was disturbed from his slumberings as well.

"Is it over yet?" Shimon inquired, blinking owlishly. Ishizu wasn't sure if she wanted to smack him for drawing attention to himself (and, by extension, her, since she was sitting next to him) or if she wanted to hug him for voicing the question that had been on -her- mind for the past hours.

Karimu cleared his throat. "Actually, I was - "

"I think now would be an excellent moment for a little break to refresh our minds and consider what we have heard thus far," Yami spoke up, rising from his seat at the head of the table. "Mahado, if you would accompany me? We could discuss that new spell you've been working on."

Mahado nodded, the two of them almost running out of the room. Ishizu managed not to snicker. She couldn't imagine why she had never noticed anything before.

"A new spell?" Shimon inquired to Ishizu, more because she was nearby than because she was any expert in the department of magic. "Why didn't I hear anything about that? And what about these petitions? I was supposed to go over them with Yami after this meeting. The least he could have done was wait for me."

Seto snorted. "I don't think the Pharaoh's in the mood for more paperwork right now."

Ishizu narrowed her eyes. Seto sounded as if he -knew-. But how could he, while she had only found out this afternoon, thanks to her Necklace for a Thousand Years?

"Well, I guess they can wait another day," Shimon sighed. "I wouldn't want to interrupt his special time with Mahado after all. Young love can be so very ... time-consuming."

OWARI


End file.
